


a whisper in the ear

by respoftw



Series: 35 Ways To Say I Love You In The Pegasus Galaxy [14]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drabble, Love Confessions, M/M, Self-Sacrificing John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: Ways to say "I love you" #14
John's there one moment and gone the next.





	a whisper in the ear

Rodney had been so focused on the computer in front of him, on finding a way to stop this, that he missed John's self-sacrificing stupidity. One moment John was there and the next he was gone.

Gone.

It was so final.

_Too_ final.

Rodney walked unsteadily out to the balcony, staring at the explosions of light bouncing off the shield above them and switched his radio to a well used private channel.

"John?" he said.

"I'm here," John replied. "Don't be mad at me. You know that this is the only - -"

"I love you," Rodney whispered.

John didn't answer.

_Couldn't_.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on [Tumblr](http://buffycuddlespigs.tumblr.com)


End file.
